Pineapple Island
by GUNDO
Summary: Story on the inhabitants of Pineapple Island.
1. Chapter 1

This is an RPG, or group fan fiction, that we are currently occupied with.

Written by Candice, Valerie, Wen Hsi and Lavanitha

* * *

Pineapple Island. 

A land invisible to the naked eye, a land where no mere mortal has ever set foot on, and, as legend has it, a land where the fabric of reality is being woven, stitch by stitch.

The Holy Priest looked into the lily pond. It is his window to the mortal world. None can escape his spectating eyes.

'_It's time…'_

He raised his hand forward. A sphere, or rather, an orb, levitated itself towards him.

He picked it up and rested it onto his palm. Colours swirled around it like thousands of dancing butterflies.

'_The prophecy is about to be fulfilled….'_

He chanted an incarnation.

'_Elements shall meet...'_

The colours swirled faster.

_'Disaster..., followed by wonderful, wonderful things..._

The swirling colours stopped. They crossed into each other, forming a giant web.

"That is called a dream catcher. People used to use miniature versions of these things to trap their nightmares." said a voice.

"If I already have a dream catcher, what do I need you for?" replied the Holy Priest, matter-of-factly

"Why take the fake one when the original is standing right behind you?"

"Very true, Madame Dreamcatcher.", said the Holy Priest," I have a job for you..."

"I expect something in return..."

* * *

''Wake up'' 

''Mmmmm''

''WAKE UP''

''Mmmmm''

''FOR PETE'S SAKE, WAKE UP ALREADY!''

Xing Ling felted a shocking cool sensation on her face and seeping into her pajamas.

"What the……"

"GET UP!"

Xing Ling dragged herself out of bed.

_The prophecy…_

She picked up her toothbrush.

_What prophecy?_

She turned on the tap.

_That dream I had last night._

Water rushed down her cup. She picked up the tube of toothpaste.

_That dream about…_

She squeezed it gently, allowing a little bit of it to come out.

_That dream about..._

She brought the tube closer towards her.

_Elements..._

Too close.

_Disaster..._

A stinging sensation struck into her eye, sending a signal to her brain…

"ARGHH I'VE GOT TOOTHPASTE IN MY EYE!" shouted Xing Ling. She rubbed her eye frantically. As if magic, turquoise sparks traveled though her arm and fingertips. The pain stopped.

'What did I...'thought Xing Ling

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?" snapped Ziyan, as she rushed into the washroom, "Getting toothpaste your eye…"

Ziyan was Xing Ling's best-friend and adopted sister.

"S-sparks…"

"What? Is that a new breakfast cereal or something?"

"Blue Sparks…traveling through my veins..."

"Are you nuts?"

"That was…that was… SO COOL! I WANNA DO IT AGAIN"

Ziyan rubbed her temples and shook her head

"I am boarding with a crazy person" she said, annoyed, "If it starts snowing in this washroom, THEN, will I believe you"

White circles started swirling around the ceiling. They merged together and formed clouds. Air surrounding them started getting rather chilly. Little droplets of rain poured down, forming into white puffs in midair, and then, hardening into clumps of solid ice before they hit the ground.

"ARGHH! HAIL!" yelled Xing Ling as she tried to protect herself from the falling hail.

"Hmm...close enough", muttered Ziyan

The little translucent clumps bounced off an invisible force and landed on the ground, away from Xing Ling and Ziyan.

_What's wrong with me? How come I can do such things? Healing… shield… what else can I do? This is so amazing I can do those things… Ziyan can call on snow so easily… I must ask her if she had that weird dream… _

Pineapple Island

"Very good Madame Dreamcatcher well done."

"Remember! There is a price to pay…"

"The job is not yet finished… there is still three more people to send to the dreams to…"

"Yes, I understand"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My lord, the Holy Monk of Pineapple Island has sent dreams to two of the chosen ones. That means that three people are left."

"Excellent. Splendid work, Miss Kimberly"

Kim bowed as a sign of respect, "Your compliment is most appreciated, my lord"

As Kim left the room, a sly grin appeared on the Dark Lord's face.

"I feel so hurt", he said, in mock agony, "Brother Dearest has already started the prophecy without me."

"No matter, that just makes things more interesting, doesn't it?"

_

* * *

'__Agnes...'_

_Those voices again._

_'Agnes...'_

_Who are you? Show yourself at once!_

_'We are all that surrounds you...'_

Agnes turned her head from left to right.

_But all I see are...trees..._

_'Precisely '_

_How? How can you communicate with me?_

_'It is you and not us who possesses that power'_

_What do you mean?_

_'Touch one of us'_

Agnes did what she was told.

_'Now, give us a command..'_

Agnes rubbed her chin as if she had a beard and them smiled playfully.

_I want you guys to drop fruits on everybody's heads!_

_'Consider it done...'_

The trees did not lie. Soon, yelps of pain were heard as every single tree dropped some fruit.

"What the blazes is going on here!",said someone"First I see a girl staring at trees and now this!"

"Excuse me..",said Agnes, clearing her throat,"the colour green is supposed to be good for your eyes and since I am myopic, staring at green items is most advisable for the personnel such as myself"

The other person just stared at her and ran away

Agnes laughed her head off at that poor fellow.

_That was fun! Can I do it again?_

_"No...there is no time..."_

_I don't remember being on any deadlines..._

_"The chosen ones shall meet ,you cannot be behind the prophecy"_

"That mad girlie was probably the cause of all this" whispered some people who thought she could not hear

Agnes looked at them and put on the biggest grin she could conjure up

"I'm sorry, but could you say that a little louder?" she said, "I didn't quite catch it"

As expected, they backed off immediately.

Agnes didn't really have a lot of friends. As her habit of showing infinite ecstasy drove everyone away. She didn't really care, though. 'Socializing leads to weaker self-control', she would always tell to herself, "The lesser the 'friends', the lesser the distractions"

---

Her heart was beating wildly. Each second seemed like an hour. She dashed past a curb and into an alley.

"You idiot over there! Stop running! Heel!" yelled the leader from behind. That yell made her run faster.

She sped ahead, squinting for a little hole to hide in.

"Darn it!"

Right in front of her was a huge wall. "Looks like we have a dead end, now eh?" mused the leader.

"What do you want?" she replied, shaking frantically.

"You betrayed us! We want to teach you a lesson!"she smirked. The girls behind her cheered her on.

"Denise! I did it for the gang's good!" She explained.

Denise broke out into hysterical laughter. "And to think we actually _thought_ you had what it takes to join us?",she said"Well then, past mistakes should be put aside and not grieved over, after all, _revenge_ always goes to first priority"

The gang edged closer and Florence pushed backwards until she felt her back brush against the wall.

"Shit",she swore

"Don't worry,Dearie, this wouldn't hurt a bit"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!",shrieked Florence.The trees in that area began swaying furiously.Clothlines gave way to the disastrous wind, letting pieces of clothware fly around.Those clothing looked as if they were alive, as they started swirling around the girls.

"What the…" murmured Denise. Before they realized what that was, they were a second too late. "RUUU….." shouted Denise. She could not finish the word. Both her and her gang were blown away.

"Wow…" muttered Florence in awe. She stared at her hands. "Totally magic…totally…" she whispered.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

Samantha grasped her tennis racket and went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

She was rather late for her appointment with her tennis instructor.

Gobbling down her piece of bread and gulping her milk, she stole away a loaf of bread from the kitchen and a towel on the table. She put on her shoes and took off at great speed.

Finally, she reached her wanted destination. Of course, as usual, a big scolding from her teacher.

"You nincompoop!" he screamed.Feeling slightly insulted, Samantha hung her head low. He had never raised his voice at her: other people, maybe, but never her.

Calmly, he cooled down and said, "Lets' begin our lesson."

He tossed a yellow-green ball into the air. "Begin by learning how to hit a ball," he said. Without any hesitation, the instructor threw the ball towards Samantha.

Samantha tightened her grip onto the handle of the racket, uncertain of what to do next.

POW!

A tremondous sound was heard, the people around her almost crushed their heads between their hands in an attempt to save their precious eardrums.The sheer force of it all had brought Samantha to her knees.

Samantha looked at her racket - no, it wasn't a racket anymore. Now, with its scorched net and blackish frame, it looked more like the grill of a barbecue pitt than a tennis racket.

Lifting her head, she saw her instructor running around like a mad hare, hoping that the air around him wouldextinguishtheflame on his head.

"Yikes!" Samantha yelled. She ran forward,picked up her sportsbagand began whacking her instructor's head.

Although the flame had been extinguished, with it it took along all of her instructor's hair.

"Mr… should we start the lesson now?" Samantha asked nervously.

"Scram and never come back!" shouted the instructor and shoved her hand away.

Samantha nodded frantically and made her way out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

'How now?' whispered Elizabeth uncertainly. 

'I think we just have to do it. And _right now_.' answered her trainer sternly.

'Master Po, have mercy on me. I cannot bring myself to do so,' said Elizabeth.

'Elizabeth Whittaker. I advise you to do it _right now _and not to delay any further, lest there should be a change in weather. I see the dark clouds coming.' said Master Po, surveying the skies with his ever sensitive eyes.

'Mercy, mercy!' she cried, and trembled.

Master Po gave a loud sigh, his hands akimbo.

'Do you know that it is getting late now? All the others who went ahead of you have already gone for their lunch. Here you are wasting my lunch break. No more complaints. I am going to push you down

'Never!' she screamed and looked down at the trees below.

'Don't worry you are very safe with these strings tied around you. On the count of three...' announced Master Po.

'No I shall drop and die!' she exclaimed, pulling and struggling under Master Po's strong grip.

'One...Two...THREE!' shouted Master Po, shoving Elizabeth towards the jump off point.

Elizabeth gulped as she moved nearer and nearer toward her doom.

_I am going to die..._

Looking down.

_Bits of bones and flesh and blood..._

Close your eyes.

_No! I shan't die!!!_

'ARRRGH!' she instinctively screamed and pushed Master Po blindly aside with all her strength.

_Pushed blindly indeed..._

'WAAAAHHHH!' shouted Master Po, falling backward.

'I do not want to die!' screamed Elizabeth, running in circles and flinging her hands as she ran.

'What the... ELIZABETH!' Master Po said loudly, getting upon his feet.

'I do not want to die!' Elizabeth was chanting, still running around.

'ELIZABETH! Stop it! _Stop it now_!' Master Po ordered Elizabeth.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, letting all the light in from the outside world. The light blinded her for a few seconds. Thinking she was in heaven, and seeing Master Po looking so angel-like staring at her with his concerned eyes, she asked softly,' Master Po, where is Saint Peter and Our Dear Saviour Jesus Christ?'

'Elizabeth, really, you need to go to Madame Lenoir. She shall treat you.' said Master Po, half mockingly and half seriously.

'Huh?' said the bleary eyed girl.

'You just went crazy when i was about to touch you. You turned around and put your palms at my face and i went tumbling backward.' claimed Master Po.

'Really?' asked Elizabeth, astounded.

Before Master Po could reply, little droplets of rain fell upon them, making him jump up with a start.

'Come on, we need to go back in. Aren't you hungry, girl?' Master Po asked, a smile stretched over his normally stern face.

'YES!' said Elizabeth, with a wide grin.


End file.
